Et que ça brûle, brûle, brûle !
by Infinite Interstellar Time
Summary: "Ardet nec consumitur. Brûle mais ne se consume pas" C'est exactement comme cela que l'on pouvait décrire, en peu de mots peut-être, leur fraternité sans failles et sans défauts. La vie les a maltraité, mais l'amour qu'ils se portent transcende tout, même l'au-delà. Et le feu qui brûle en eux, ne s'éteindra jamais.
1. Ace

**Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonjoir, Bonsour !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ? Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau One-Shot pour vous faire patienter le temps que je prépare mes fictions ! Oh, j'ai dit One-Shot ? Pardon, Three-Shots ! Un petit ASL, ça vous tente ? Parce que moi oui !**

 **Allez, enjoy !**

 **One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eichiiro Oda !**

* * *

 **Et que ça brûle, brûle, brûle !**

 ** _Ace & Sabo & Luffy_**

* * *

 **« Merci de m'avoir aimé » – Ace**

Ace s'était posé une question depuis qu'il était petit : « _Méritait-il de vivre ?_ » Cette question en avait engendré beaucoup d'autres : « _Y avait-il quelqu'un, quelque part qui l'aimait ?_ », « _Méritait-il d'être aimé ?_ » Il n'arrivait pas à répondre de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. C'était des questions qui, avec le temps, le perturbaient beaucoup trop, le simple fait d'y penser le faisait paniquer, il avait déjà même eu des crises d'angoisse à cause de cela.

Il ne voulait plus y penser, il voulait tout oublier, se focaliser sur autre chose, être… Libéré de ce poids qu'il se traînait depuis si longtemps. Depuis sa naissance sûrement. N'était-il pas la progéniture de celui qu'on appelait un démon ? Gol D. Roger, n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme pour qui sa chère mère s'est sacrifiée, gardant le fruit de leur amour, Ace, en son sein pendant plus d'un an ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle, Rouge, sa mère, devait vraiment les aimer par-dessus tout pour en arriver là. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas, et qu'elle vive. Mais… Non. Il ne voulait pas se le remémorer.

Pour se réconforter, se rassurer et pour se consoler d'une autre mort qu'il n'avait pu prévenir, ce « **S** » barré à l'encre noir, imprimé sur sa peau, lui rappelait ces cheveux blonds, ce large sourire et le rire de son frère et meilleur ami disparu. Dans ses moments d'angoisses, Ace passait le bout de ses doigts chauds dessus, ou alors, il repensait à Luffy et reprenait une respiration normale. Ace devenait alors calme et serein…

 _Ses frères étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde._

Penser à eux faisait brûler cette petite flamme en lui, cette flamme qui ravivait son envie de vivre, son envie, son _besoin_ de prouver au monde que lui aussi avait le droit de vivre. Que lui aussi avait sa place parmi les plus grands, que lui aussi avait le droit de vivre et d'être aimé.

« _Luffy, Sabo, regardez-moi. Un jour, oui, un jour, je deviendrai l'un des plus grands pirates. Je rentrerai dans la légende et tout le monde parlera de moi. Personne ne me battra, j'évincerai tous mes ennemis. Regardez-moi. Regardez-moi. C'est grâce à vous si j'arrive à avancer._

 _Luffy, Sabo. Merci de m'avoir aimé._ »

 _Et l'amour qu'Ace portait à ses frères, brûlait, brûlait, brûlait, même dans l'au-delà._

* * *

 **Voilà pour Ace. Ce n'est pas très long, je dois dire que je m'entraîne à être un peu plus concise. C'est dur quand même (pour ceux qui me connaissent en tout cas !)**

 **Une petite review pour connaître votre avis ? Ne vous méprenez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir ! ;)**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour _Sabo_ les petits loups !**


	2. Sabo

**Boum ! La seconde partie, on continue sur Sabo !**

 **Allez, allez, allez ! On perd pas de temps ! Appréciez, et jetez vos cailloux à la fin !**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! *plonge***

* * *

 **Et que ça brûle, brûle, brûle !**

 ** _Ace & Sabo & Luffy_**

* * *

 **« Merci d'être en vie » - Sabo**

Depuis ses onze ans, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut : il ne se souvenait pas de tout, il avait souvent de vagues impressions de déjà vu, mais impossible de se souvenir. Sabo avait littéralement oublié ses frères. Durant des années, il avait vécu et grandi avec les révolutionnaires, reconstruisant sa vie, une vie qui pour le coup, était meilleure. Quand on lui parlait du Royaume de Goa, il avait ce goût amer sous la langue, qui lui laissait une mauvaise sensation qui lui traversait le corps de haut en bas, allant jusqu'à lui faire mal au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, sous aucun prétexte.

Néanmoins, il lui arrivait de se sentir vide en repensant à cette île et ce Royaume. La vacuité qui l'emplissait, Sabo n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser : il avait des flashs de forêts luxuriantes, de canopées fantastiques, d'animaux presque géants… Il arrivait au jeune homme, quand sa pensée vagabondait bien trop loin, de percevoir le rire d'enfants. Et ce rire lui provoquait un pincement au cœur. Le révolutionnaire avait cette intime conviction qu'il devait chérir ces échos de garçons riant, sans jamais pouvoir associer ces sons à des images.

Mais quand ses souvenirs revinrent, aussi rapides qu'un éclair et aussi douloureux qu'un poignard en plein cœur, Sabo se rendit compte qu'il avait **_douze ans_** de retard.

Que n'aurait-il pas **_donné_** , que n'aurait-il pas **_fait_** pour revenir douze ans en arrière et s'empêcher de partir de son île natale. Ou alors il aurait attendu ! Il aurait attendu avant de s'en aller de cet endroit horrible ! Et comme ça il aurait pu sauver Ace !

Ou bien, il aurait aimé revenir quelques années auparavant, cinq ans pourquoi pas ? Et au détour d'une île, Ace et lui se seraient rencontrés, ils se seraient probablement reconnus et auraient fêté cela ! Et comme ça, il aurait pu être là à Marineford et sauver son frère !

Voire, remonter dans le passé, de _deux ans_ seulement, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait ! Il aurait alors refusé cette mission que lui avait confiée Dragon, il aurait laissé Koala s'en occuper. Comme cela, depuis le quartier général à Baltigo, il se serait sûrement rappelé d'Ace et alors… Encore une fois… Il aurait pu… Son frère… Ace…

 _Douze ans_.

Douze ans qu'Ace et Luffy le croyaient mort.

 _Douze ans d'oubli total_.

Douze longues années pour Ace et Luffy.

Mais le pire sûrement, fut quand une petite voix souffla dans la tête de Sabo : « _Non seulement il a vécu_ _ **dix ans**_ _en pensant que_ _ **tu étais mort**_ _, mais le pire, c'est qu'il est mort_ _ **en pensant te rejoindre**_ _._ _ **Il est mort en pensant que tu l'étais aussi**_ _. Il est mort en pensant qu'il était la dernière personne à pouvoir_ _ **veiller sur Luffy**_ _. Il est mort en_ _ **regrettant**_ _de ne pas avoir_ _ **accompli**_ _ **son devoir de grand-frère**_ _et que_ _ **tu devais sûrement le détester**_ _. Il est mort en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir être là quand Luffy réalisera son rêve._

 _Et tu sais quoi ?_

 _Tout ça, Sabo,_ _ **c'est de ta faute**_ _._ »

Après son coma, le révolutionnaire avait épluché chaque journal qui leur parvenait. Comment allait Luffy ? Comment allait-il ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? Au fond de lui, une flamme éteinte depuis trop longtemps s'était ravivée avec une vivacité fulgurante. Sabo devait revoir Luffy. Il le devait. Pour Ace, pour lui, pour Luffy, pour eux. Il n'avait pas pu être là pour Ace, mais il devait être là pour le plus jeune de leur fratrie. Quel genre de frère serait-il sinon.

Cela, il se le promis, une fois qu'il posa son bouquet de fleur sur la tombe de son cher et défunt frère.

« _Ace, ne t'en fais pas, je prendrai soin de Luffy. Je ne veux plus de mort sur ma conscience. Je suis désolé, j'arrive tard, mais je suis là maintenant. Luffy… Oh… Luffy… Merci d'être toujours en vie._ »

 _Malgré le regret et la peine, cette flamme au creux du cœur de Sabo, brûlait, brûlait, brûlait pour ses frères._

* * *

 **Toujours pas envie de me tuer ? Non ? Oui ? Peut-être ?**

 **AH ! Ravie que ça vous plaise alors ! Une petite review pour fêter ça ? En attendant, je m'en vais m'occuper de Luffy ! Allez, ciao !**


	3. Luffy

**Aaaah ! La dernière ligne droite ! La fin ! La fiiin !**

 **Bon allez, moi j'vous attends en bas !**

* * *

 **Et que ça brûle, brûle, brûle !**

 ** _Ace & Sabo & Luffy_**

* * *

 **« Je suis votre frère ! » - Luffy**

La vie de pirate, ça vous malmène, ça vous écorche, ça vous blesse, ça vous fait mal, ça vous fait pleurer, ça vous fait regretter vos choix, ça vous arrache votre innocence, ça vous secoue, ça vous fait trébucher, ça vous fait et ça vous veut du mal…

Mais elle vous apporte beaucoup aussi, dans son cas, ça lui avait apporté de merveilleux souvenirs, des aventures que personne ne croirait et qui malgré tout entreraient dans la légende. Luffy ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, la vie de pirate avait beau le maltraiter autant qu'elle le voulait, elle ne lui retirerait pas son sourire.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru, jusqu'à la disparition de Sabo. Mais à cette époque, Ace était là et les deux frères s'étaient rapprochés et soudés comme jamais. Les frères du « _D_ », les _D. Brothers_ étaient toujours inséparables, même à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Sauf que la vie de pirate, ça vous reprend ce que ça vous donne, comme un vrai forban. Ace, encore chaud, couvert de sang, dans ses bras. Une vision que Luffy n'aurait jamais voulu subir. A ce moment, il s'était dit qu'il aurait encore préféré être aveugle et peut-être même sourd. Quand Ace était dans ses bras, sa respiration en déclin, ses yeux se ternissant, ses paupières s'alourdissant, Luffy savait, que même s'il le suppliait de tenir bon, que le médecin allait arriver… C'était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Ace était _parti_.

Ace ne _reviendra pas_.

 _Ace n'était plus._

Il était mort dans ses bras.

Quel sentiment plus terrible existait, que de voir une personne que l'on aime plus que tout, décéder dans ses bras ?

Il avait peiné à se débarrasser de ce souvenir. Son frère, son frère tant aimé !

« _MAIS POURQUOI TU FAIS TOUT ÇA LUFFY ?!_

\- **_PARCE QUE JE SUIS TON PETIT-FRÈRE !_** »

Ces paroles lui donnaient le tournis quand il y repensait. Isolé sur son île, Luffy avait réussi à avoir une maîtrise sur son esprit, étouffant sa peine et sa douleur jusqu'à réussir à les oublier le plus possible. Sabo, puis Ace…

 _Enfin, Sabo, vraiment ?_

Ce jour-là, dans le colisée, le regard de Luffy s'était brouillé si vite qu'il avait presque cru qu'il y avait une fuite dans les épais murs de pierres.

 _« Sabo… ? C'est toi… ? »_

 _Ce jour-là, alors qu'il se battait pour gagner le fruit de son défunt frère, la vie lui avait envoyé un cadeau. Bien plus gros, bien plus beau. Bien que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, les cendres encore chaudes tapis au fond de son cœur…_

 _Se mirent à brûler, brûler, brûler de reconnaissance et de joie._

* * *

 **Je suis à 100% sûre que ma bêta lectrice voulait me tuer après avoir lu ça.**

 **Et vous ? Vous voulez me tuer pour tant de tristesse ?**

 **Nooooon ! Pitié ! Vous êtes de gentils lecteurs vous ! Hein ?**

 **Et si vous ne me tuez pas... Il se pourrait... Qu'un chapitre s'ajoute ici...**

 **Comment ça du chantage ? MAIS NON IL N'Y A AUCUN CHANTAGE !**

 **Et avant de partir, je pense que beaucoup de personnes le disent déjà et c'est quelque chose que je n'écris pas d'habitude parce que je dois avouer ne pas aimer faire ça, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. C'est toujours positif pour l'auteur de voir que le travail a été lu et apprécié. Même si c'est juste pour dire : "J'ai bien aimé", c'est déjà ça, croyez moi ! Les critiques aussi sont bien reçues, du moment qu'elles sont constructives. J'ai très envie, en tant "qu'auteure" de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Enfin, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ça ^^**

 **Allez, je disparais ! *POUF***


End file.
